Give Your Heart
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: Summary: Kagome looked down at the child who had a grip on her skirt; this was the second time she had seen him. Bending down she gave him a smile, then the little kid asked something she never expected, "Will you be my mommy?"
1. Chapter 1

**Give Your Heart**

**Summary: Kagome looked down at the child who had a grip on her skirt; this was the second time she had seen him. Bending down she gave him a smile, then the little kid asked something she never expected, "Will you be my mommy?" **

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Lucius **

**Rating: M **

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome liked coming to Diagon Alley, she always took time to relax and enjoy herself away from her work. Sure, she loved her job but like all people she liked time just for herself, and her time in Diagon Alley was such times.

First thing's first she was going to go to the bookstore, she really needed a couple of new books to read. She had already went through her books she bought last time she was in the Alley. It really hadn't taken her that long.

As she walked down the Alley towards the bookstore, she felt something run into her. Looking down, she saw a small boy, he hurriedly got up and gave her a small smile.

"Hello there little one," she crouched down and watched his eyes widen curiously, she looked him over curiously before looking past him, "Are your parents nearby?"

"...nah un," the little boy shook his head dramatically.

"Who are you with then?"

"Nunny!"

"A Nanny?" Kagome frowned, "Well, she isn't doing a very good job at watching you, is she," it wasn't a question, and the boy didn't answer, he just continued to stare at her. She was actually starting to think that maybe she had something on her face. She shook her head and sighed, "Care for some ice cream little one, the parlor is right across the street." She pointed to the Ice Cream Parlor not too far from them and smiled when he took her hand and started to pull her off towards it.

She found herself a few minutes later sitting across from the little boy, silently wondering why no one had yet to come looking for him. "Hey, sweetie?"

The boy looked up from his vanilla ice cream, tilting his head in a curious fashion that Kagome found to be absolutely adorable.

"Can I ask what your name is?"

"...Draco..."

"Thats a cute name; and how old are you Draco?" She inquired thoughtfully.

"...I'm..." he counted on his fingers and held them out, "Five!"

"Is that so!" She acted surprised, "You are only five, and yet you are walking the Alley all on your own? Such a grown up thing to do, huh?"

Draco laughed, "I'm a gwon up!"

Kagome frowned, "Are you sure? Grown ups have to go to work, and they have no time to play, or eat ice cream, or do the things they like."

Draco eyed his ice cream, honestly, he didn't understand a lot of the things being said, but he understood not being able to eat ice cream, "Not gwon up?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head, "I think Draco is a little boy, looking for his mom and dad."

"...not mommy..."

She looked at him curiously, "What about your dad?"

"Daddy not caring."

Kagome laughed, "I doubt that," she really was starting to wonder though, it had been about fifteen minutes now, and not even a yell for the boy's name.

"Not doubt! Not doubt!"

Frowning, Kagome stood and got down on both knees in front of the seat the five year old boy sat in, "What does your dad do for work?"

"Ah, Daddy is o...um, ofishal! At the Menstry!"

"..." an ache caused her to rub the bridge of her nose as she tried to decode a five year olds dialect, "He works at the Ministry?"

"Thats what I say!" He messily wiped his mouth with a napkin, not quite getting all the ice cream off his mouth.

Kagome smiled, helping him out with the task. "So he's an Official, huh, you must be proud of your daddy."

"Pwoud?"

"P-er-oud, proud, it means happy for him."

"No, no not happy,"

Kagome sighed, "Well, lets go see if Daddy is off of work yet, kay?" She smiled and grabbed her bag, picking the five year old up, she apparated to the Ministry with ease and walked to the front help desk, an old witch glared down at her. "Hello ma'am, you look stunning today."

"What is it, Miss. Higurashi, the last we saw of you, you were here to remove a staff member of thirty years under fraudulent charges,"

"Come now, you are only sour since it was your husband, now...do you think you can tell me where little Draco's daddy is?"

The woman raised a brow, "Does _little Draco_ have a _last name_?"

Draco glared at the woman, "Mowfoy!"

"...Malfoy? Ah, Lucius Malfoy's son...though what he's doing with you, I don't know." The old woman sneered, "Go to Basement Level Five, and he's should be a few doors down, if not, he's in a meeting."

Kagome nodded and left to the elevator, pressing the L5 button, she felt the sudden jerk at the elevator started to lower. Draco was staring at the numbers above and counting as it went up while they continued down.

"FIVE! I'm five!" He smiled.

Kagome grinned, "Yes, you are." She walked out as the doors opened and looked at the lavish floor, it was mostly white, marble floors, expensive statues, little art. She walked forward and noted a door that was closed, while all others were open, she knocked and jumped back as the doorknob changed to a golden face.

"**We are in a meeting, come back later!"**

Kagome frowned, "Lets wait in daddy's office then..."

Draco pulled Kagome to a door and pointed inside, "Thats it!"

'_So this is how I'm to be spending my day, at least I can write while I wait.'_ She pulled her notebook out and sat down in the office chair that faced the door, Draco was playing on the chairs and with some figurines on the bookcase while she pulled out a pen and started to write some. Not yet realizing what might come of her being in that office, in that chair, with this little boy.

Kagome had been waiting probably an hour before she heard movement in the hall along with talking. Five minutes later the door to the office opened and a man, who she could tell was Draco's father, came in. He looked like a more mature and older version of Draco.

The man stopped, looking at Kagome, then Draco who was on the floor, playing.

"Daddy!" Draco yelled happily when he noticed his father standing in the doorway. He watched as his father came more into the office, he had a weary look on his face while looking at Kagome.

"Why do you have my son." It was a demand, not a question. It made Kagome sit up straight and narrow her eyes at the man. She quickly put her things away and stood up.

Giving the man a smile Kagome looked at the little boy, "I found him wandering Diagon Alley...I waited for his...Nanny to come and get him, but sadly, we waited for about a half hour and no one showed..." Kagome paused looking at the older version of Draco, "I thought you would want him back..."

Grey eyes narrowed and turned colder at the mention of the Nanny not coming to find his son, "I see..."

Putting another smile on her face she looked at Draco, "Bye Bye Draco..."

Draco smiled brightly, "Bye bye Miss Ka'ome."

Looking up, Kagome gave the man a small bow, "I shall be going..." She turned heel and left, not giving the man a chance to say anything more to her.

Lucius Malfoy was someone Kagome didn't know what to think of. He seemed cold and distant, nothing at all like his son.

'_I probably won't even see them again...' _Kagome thought, a sad smile on her lips. She had found Draco cute, and would have loved to get to know him more, his father on the other hand...had left much to be desired.

'_I guess its off to Diagon Alley again.' _She thought, making her way out of the Ministry, not knowing that she'd made quite the impression on two Malfoys.

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: Hope everyone enjoys this...took way longer than I thought to get this out...mostly because of mixed work schedules...sleep and the research we had to do to get this done. Be happy... Read and Review~! And now...-Falls into bed- sleeeeeep. **

**Akuma: Hey and Howdy! FIRST! Numero Uno...I would like to point out the RESEARCH applied to this fic, looking up Lucius's job, then the floor he worked on, the Ministry Directory, and then...you know what...I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Read and Review, Live Long and Prosper~ \\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Give Your Heart**

**Summary: Kagome looked down at the child who had a grip on her skirt; this was the second time she had seen him. Bending down she gave him a smile, then the little kid asked something she never expected, "Will you be my mommy?"**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Lucius**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

The day had become long and grueling, the clouds were gray in color as they held the threat of rain over Diagon Alley. Kagome glanced up from her work, sending silent prayers that the rain would wait till_ after_ she left the tea shop, she greatly enjoyed doing her writing outside, and while the whether left much to be decided at present, the temperature was perfect, and the gentle breeze was enough to keep her cool but not cold, yet subtle enough that it didn't annoy her by messing with her papers.

It had been three days since she had her curious run in with the little blonde boy whose rather rude father, though handsome he may have been, hadn't even had the audacity to say thank you! Well, not that she had really given him the chance, she wasn't even sure why she was thinking about it anyways, what were the chances of her meeting either him or his son again?

_**"Draco~!"**_

Kagome turned in time to see a familiar head of light blonde duck past her and take refuge under her table. _'Pretty high chances...'_

"Where did that annoying kid run off to this time!?"

It was actually kind of sad though also extremely funny to watch the Nanny pace about the alley as she looked for the same little boy who had outwitted her three days ago as well. Once the woman was out of sight, Kagome peeked under the table to see the cause of the women's frustration covering his eyes with both hands.

"Hello there, fancy meeting you again," Kagome smiled. The boy removed his hands from his eyes slowly and when he saw who it was a large grin broke out his face.

"Ka'ome"

Kagome smiled, "So you remember me, how about we pay Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor a visit? Then we can stop by and pay your father after that. Does that sound good?"

Draco looked to be thinking it over, "We can buy ice cream for Daddy?"

Kagome could hear the boy struggling with the words, she knew he was five, she had thought it was strange for a five year old to be having so much difficulty talking, but passed it off as a lack of caring on the nanny's part and a lack of attention on his fathers part, "I think thats a great idea, I'm sure he'll be _thrilled_." She highly doubted it.

Smiling she lead the boy down the street and to the ice cream shop. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw him looking around at everything as he pointed things out.

She didn't understand how the Nanny could lose him. He was a joy to be around.

As she entered the shop the owner smiled at her, she came in here a lot. She loved her sweets.

"Miss Higurashi! Nice to see you." His eyes moved to Draco who was clinging to her leg and looking at him with curious eyes, " And who is your little friend..."

Kagome smiled, "This is Draco..." She smiled down at Draco, "Draco, say Hello."

Draco looked up and muttered a quiet, "..'ello.." He really didn't want to talk to the strange man, but since Kagome told him to, he wouldn't mind doing it...this once.

The owner laughed, "Well met, little one. Well met." He looked back at Kagome who was smiling down at Draco, "What can I get the two of you?"

Looking at Draco she gestured for him to choose first, "Go on...pick anything you want."

Draco looked at the man for a moment, before looking at Kagome again, "...'nill..."

Blinking, Kagome laughed, "Vanilla Ice Cream..." She paused, then asked, "You want it in a cup or on a cone?"

"Cup, pwease."

Kagome nodded, "What did you want to get Daddy?" She knew that even if she did get the elder Malfoy ice cream he probably wouldn't even take it, but Draco wanted him to have ice cream, so it wouldn't hurt her to buy it.

Draco had a thoughtful look on his face, thinking hard trying to choose something his daddy would like, "...'nilla with chunks..."

Laughing Kagome looked at the owner who was watching the two with smiles, "We will get a cup of Vanilla, a cup strawberry, and Vanilla with Chocolate chunks, to go."

In a couple of seconds, two cups with spoons sticking out of the ice cream were on the counter in front of the two, There was also a paper brown bag, that Kagome knew held the elder Malfoy's ice cream.

"That will be four sickles and twelve knuts."

Kagome got her pouch of money out and put the exact change on the counter and the owner took the money. saying, "Thank you and come again!"

She picked up the cups and handed Draco his and was about to carry the bag when the little boy interrupted her,

"Carry Daddy's?" He held his free hand out for the bag. Kagome nodded, handing him the bag that contained the ice cream, "Yes, you can carry Daddys"

It was just then, the elder Malfoy came into the shop. His eyes on fire as his eyes connected to where Draco was.

'_Great...'_ Kagome thought, as she watched the Nanny run in after that. She really didn't want to deal with them here. Looks like she wasn't going to have much choice though.

"You." Lucius said, looking her straight in the eye.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chibi: HI HI HI! ****Ooooh, MY GOSH! I am sooooo~ SO SO SO~ HAPPY~! My laptop wasn't working this week, so at first I was texting stories on my phone, my poor thumb, and now...ITS WORKING AGAIN~! Please leave a Review and Yuki and I will update as soon as we can! JA NAI~!**

**Yuki: Hope everyone likes this! XD And I really can't think on what to put in this authors note...so yeah. I'll just leave it at that. Enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!**


End file.
